<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1: The Battle at the Vault: Aim to Misbehave by KeeganFreegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957395">Chapter 1: The Battle at the Vault: Aim to Misbehave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan'>KeeganFreegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Gen, Gun Violence, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeganFreegan/pseuds/KeeganFreegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rogue Guardian and his sidekick infiltrate the Vault of Glass in an attempt to gather info on their own investigation. A Battle ensues once they are found out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colt and Coin: A Destiny FanFiction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123934</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1: The Battle at the Vault: Aim to Misbehave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calling it quits aren’t you Sheila?” The Dredgen Kamiks-4 looked at the female titan next to him. “I don’t know, maybe I’m unsure about stealing from the Vex in a reality apart from ours. Not mentally conflicting at all.” She said with a hesitant voice. The Vault of Glass held infinite possibilities within it. With the vex at its hand and created by them, it’s no surprise that these war machines gathered the Dredgen's interest. Kamiks looked at the entrance to the vault and smirked,” Sheila, take a look.” He turned her head towards the entrance to the vault, a team of 6 other guardians was at the foot of the entrance. They both get a devilish smirk,” Want to misbehave a little?” Kamiks asked. “I thought you would never ask” Sheila spoke. </p><p>The Dredgens arrive at the entrance behind the guardians, their gear reminiscent of that of guardians turned by the Vex. “Think these disguises will work?” Sheila nodded and they proceeded into the vault towards the trial of Kabr. Dredgens were a whole new breed of guardians “evil” ones if you will. Their goal was to get the job done, get paid, and get the hell out. Kamiks and Sheila were this kind of guardians, “If there’s no cash, there’s a bullet in your ass” was their motto and they followed it to a tea. They have over 200 kills under the belt and these aren’t any race but their own. Kabr, Jolder, even the legend Saint-14 himself were all killed by attacks that they instigated. Zavala, the titan vanguard placed a bounty on their heads for anybody that could risk their lives to kill these two rogue guardians. That’s what brings us to the Battle at the Vault.</p><p>Kamiks and Sheila kept traveling deeper and deeper into the vault, soon enough gravity and reality itself began to bend. Floating platforms that phased in and out of reality, Kamiks quickly knew that they were no longer on Venus, but a different dimension entirely. “Quickly, get down!” Sheila shouted at Kamiks and grabbed his arm. They fell into a crevice within a structure as a Vex Hydra flew overhead of them. A loud robotic roar was heard from it as it formed an impenetrable shield around itself. A loud shout could be heard “Banshee get down!” and a few gunshots fired. An idea arose in Kamik’s head,” Something tells me that Zavala is about to lose 6 more guardians. Sheila got up, we’re about to pick a fight with a fireteam and a vex god.” Sheila had a grin under her mask,” Just another day in paradise.” </p><p>“Commander watch your back!” Said a warlock of the fireteam of 6. A shot was fired and the group got together back to back,” There’s too many of them!” They made a stand at the top of one of the Vex structures, Vex being killed by the dozens and ammo rapidly draining. “Does anybody have ammo synthesis!?” They all collectively shake their head as a Vex hydra appears. “W-what the..” says Banshee-11, a warlock who studied in gunsmith tech. He was labeled a banshee as an apprentice to Banshee-44, wanted to be a gunsmith, and had a dream of becoming one for the vanguard. “The Templar..” said Rosh Slind the Awoken in charge of the fireteam. “Get ready guardians, something tells me we aren’t on Venus anymore…” Rosh readied his auto-rifle and his fist began to glow blue. “Let’s kill this rusted piece of crap.”</p><p>As Rosh’s hand charged up, he jumped and a large bolt of lighting was cast on his body. As soon as that happened he was sent spiraling down towards the hydra, a wail could be heard as he was falling and he directly hit the hydra in the crown. But something wasn’t right as soon as he leaped off it. The hydra had no visible damage on it, “ W-Wait n-no..” Rosh fell to the ground in disbelief and despair. “ T-That was my a-ace in the hole..J-just shook it off and fed me to the dogs…” vex began to surround Rosh as the Hydra roared and starred a dead gaze at him. “I-Is this h-how it ends...At the hands o-of these war machines…” The vex got closer and closer, the fireteam was low on rations and ammo, and Rosh was about to be torn apart. At that point, a scream was heard,” a warlock with vex gear on and a Royal Aegis came out and slammed on the vex. “Get up soldier, this is no time to die.” Said the Guardian.</p><p>The guardian grabbed Rosh’s hand and lifted him up,” C’mon we gotta show this machine what it means to be a being of the light.” Rosh nodded then looked at his gun, “But I lack the ammo to do anything..” The warlock looked at him and shoved a hand cannon in his hand, “ Take this, it’s called the Palindrome, low impact, high stability. You hit your shots, it's guaranteed to kill.” He stared at him and put 2 hands on the gun,” Let’s send this bucket of bolts to the scrapyard!” The guardian immediately fired a bolt from within the aegis and it dropped the hydra’s barrier. “Kill this fucking bot!” They both unloaded all of their round from their weapons and the aegis, the hydra withstood till it was hit with another shield blast, “Kill him!” Said the Guardian. One last shot was fired and the hydra dropped to the ground and blew up. The two heard a voice from behind them, “So this the Dredgen Kamiks-4 ay?”</p><p>They both turned around and Sheila was tied up and thrown to the ground, “Found this runt after she tried to kill Banshee..” Said the hunter of the group Charlie Lavinia. Rosh looked to the guardian and pointed the gun to him, “I-Is that true!” The Guardian sighed and looked at them, and kept silent he walked up to Charlie. “If I was Kamiks-4, you would be dead where you stood.” Charlie retracted and pulled out his shotgun but before he could, the Guardian pulled out a hand cannon and fired it into his chest. This pistol wasn’t like any other however, it fired shrapnel reminiscent of thorns at the target, before exploding. They called it the Malfeasance, 6 shot is all it took before Charlie was blown off the edge by the shrapnel. Two of the other fireteam members tried to fire at Kamiks-4 but before they could Sheila shot with the deadly aim of a gunslinger super. “Sorry Guardians but your time is up..” </p><p>Three down, three to go, the broken fireteam fled further into the vault. Rosh, Banshee, and Elka-23 another warlock apart of Ikora’s elite. “They shouldn’t find us here, this door will be sealed indefinitely.” They all take a rest and sigh of relief, “Too bad that the dredgen are here, it almost seemed too good to be true.” Said Banshee. A voice was heard, “Little too late for that one bud.” and a gun was pointed at the back of Banshee’s head. Sheila and Kamiks stand before them as they all ready their weapons, “Get away from him!” Said Rosh,” No I don’t think I will, sorry young light. I’m doing you a favor.” He pulls the trigger and the thorn goes right through Banshee’s head, deactivating him. Sheila shadesteps and stabs Elka-23 with a knife, and white ooze flows from her side,” S-Shit....” Rosh gets beside her and holds the wound, “ Elka don’t die on me! Not today!” Kamiks walks up to the two and crouches down to his level, “Sad isn’t it, watching your friends die...Wish life was easier than what it is now, but you can’t reach it.” Elka’s eyes dim signaling a deactivation. “No….N-not her…” Said the broken commander.</p><p>Kamiks kicks his leg out and aims his hand cannon at him, pinning him to the ground,” Don’t go all sunshine and rainbows routine, broken this, broken that. I know you guys were here to hunt us.” Rosh gave a look of surprise and anger. “What? Didn’t think I would see the Red Death symbol on your soldiers? Typical vanguard.” Rosh bashes at his leg to no avail. “Up up up, no more out of you. Sorry commander looks like your term is done.” Lightning charges up in Rosh’s fist and Kamiks loads a chamber, “YOU SON OF A BIT-” Kamiks fires a shot straight into his skull. He gets off the body and looks at Sheila, “ This is why you don't send Guardians to kill a dredgen Zavala. Sheila prepares for transmat.” The two fade out of the Vault and the corpses of the fireteam that lay there and eventually lost to time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>